A device for hanging pictures and, more particularly, one which facilitates the placement and hanging of a picture without the need for taking measurements.
Devices for achieving the above mentioned objective have been tried in the past--as for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,165. There it is required that the hanger pierce the wall with a sharp object in order to locate the hook site. This was not only awkward, but difficult and is a drawback of the prior art solved by the instant invention.
According to the instant invention, a hook is temporarily supported on the locating device and in position to carry the picture intended for mounting. Once the desired location has been achieved by manually moving the device about, the picture is removed whereupon the hook is in immediate position for installation. According to the illustrated embodiment, the hook is temporarily maintained in place within a slot in the elongated device through the cooperation of an abutment or bracket and a rupturable adhesive band.
Further objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.